


Bearing With His Partners

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots and Standalones [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Animal Ears, Aromantic Asexual Locus, Asexual Character, Come Eating, Comedy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Family Planning, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OT3, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Agent Washington, Trans Character, hypersexual character, nobody is cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For reasons Locus can't really understand, Sharkface and Washington want to see him wearing bear ears.





	Bearing With His Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/gifts).



> \- Locus/Wash/Shark, position confusing, established relationship  
> \- DFAB Wash, DMAB Locus and Shark, Nobody is Cis, aro ace character  
> \- Discussions of pregnancy and family planning, no kids or pregnancy involved  
> \- Wash in cat ears, Shark and Locus in bear ears  
> \- Explicit References to trans male body parts and PIV sex, oral, may use terms that can cause dysphoria if u r trans masc, read at own discretion  
> \- I didn't edit this  
> \- Cis people can read but I'd like to say: a) this is not representative of ALL trans people, b) please don't write anything "inspired" by this  
> \- Let me know if I missed anything

"The five stages of grief usually end with acceptance," Sharkface proclaimed, a smug grin on his face. "Denial, anger, grief, uh... Acceptance."

"That's four." Locus' eyebrow was raised, and a corner of his lips quirked slightly upwards.

"What I'm saying is that you're definitely going to give in eventually."

"I will not." Locus decided to disregard whatever Sharkface was saying, and looked at Wash curiously. "And you, Washington? Once again, you continue to surprise and disappoint me."

Washington exchanged glances with Sharkface. They nodded at each other, and Sharkface shrugged, like a nonchalent teenager who was standing off with a principal.

"Come on, Locus. Just this once." Wash pleaded.

"Why?" Locus asked.

"It's-- cute," The two guys replied, practically in sync.

"Look at Wash," Sharkface told Locus, gesturing at his subject like it was meant to prove a point.

Locus did as Sharkface told him to, and found himself suppressing a smile. Washington was, for all intents and purposes, unlike Sharkface in build. Washington was a trans man who transitioned late in life, picked the short stick (literally) of the genetic lottery, and, as it ran in his family, grew very little body hair with the exception of his head, his legs, and other parts of the body where sunlight seldom shone. Even then, he kept those spots shaved, because, in his own words, "It's itchy." Washington would, only around them, and as a sign of trust that they would not misidentify him, put on dresses. That was rare and reserved for hot summer days most of the time, when he wanted to chill around at home with something breezier. At that moment however, he was in dark grey jeans, a somewhat matching tank top, and... cat ears. Locus still was unsure what Sharkface was getting at. Perhaps Sharkface thought he would find Wash "cute" in those ears, which was a fair point, but hardly persuasive.

On the other hand, Sharkface had a tenous relationship with gender; he did not, in his own words, "give a fuck about it". Whereas Washington staunchly identified as masculine, Sharkface did not mind using any pronouns, and he indicated that while his preferences fluctuated, it did not generally cause him any discomfort to be misgendered, unlike Washington, for whom it would be debilitating. His lack of regard for and acceptance of his own gender fluidity had come to influence Washington, who had grown, over the years that they'd known each other, a lot more confident with his own body. Sharkface was wearing something comfortable at that moment, which was basically just street wear that was dark grey, black and red. He had a pair of panda ears on, for reasons Locus could not understand.

Locus himself did not feel strongly about either gender identity or gender expression, although he defied the way people expected him to be compassionless because of how he looked, he understood, in his heart, that it was important for his lovers, and, as it was important for them, it was important for him, too. He had his own quirk when it came to attraction, which was to say, he possessed very little of it. It was not as if it made him more rational, considering how much he had come to care for his partners, the choice of which still baffled him, considering their personalities.

He, on his part, was still wondering why those two were so adament on seeing him with animal ears.

Locus, in general, had no real inclination for any of the things that those other two sometimes indulged in. This was one of those instances: Sharkface and Washington had gone to the zoo together, and came back with a hairband that had panda ears on them. From what he heard, Sharkface had managed to, as a joke, convince Washington to put it on. That was the day Sharkface discovered an unfortunate aspect of his own sexuality: he had yet another kink in his bottomless bag of kinks: animal ears.

Upon hearing that story, Locus remembered why he cherished them so much.They were reliable people separately, but together, they were absolutely and utterly ridiculous.

-

Sharkface was not expecting Locus to ever agree; he just thought that it would be fun to make him do it. He 'd gotten bear ears for Locus, not panda ears, and that was different from Washington in panda or cat ears, which was also something else altogether. He just wanted to see Locus in them, now that he'd seen Wash (and himself) in them. He thought it would be out of this world, because Locus was a large, intimidating man, and Sharkface liked the contrast between the external appearance and the softness within.

Like everything Sharkface did, there was no reason at all for his whims and fancies. He simply saw those ears, liked how round they were, and thought it would be funny to see the smaller man in them. Wash had told him that he wasn't going to do it alone, so both of them, like a pair of dorks, each put panda ears on together.

_"Hey, Wash. Do you think I'm cute? Like the pandas?"_

_There was a bit of a pause, and Wash finally replied, smiling, "Those ears are very round."_

_"So, you think I'm cute?" Sharkface grinned. "You're cute, you know? In those ears."_

_Washington was not somebody who was used to being complimented like that no matter how many times it happened, and he looked genuinely happy._

"You'd look like a big teddy bear." Sharkface said. "Think about it, Locus. Don't you want to look like a big teddy bear?"

"...No." Locus replied, bemused.

"Say something, Wash. You want to see him in this, don't you?"A low gutteral sound escaped from Shark's throat. He hoped it sounded less needy to others than it sounded to him.

"I'll make sure he won't bother you about this again after this." Wash promised Locus, looking up at him like he was swearing some kind of oath. Sharkface liked that the tiny body contained such a reliable soul in it.

"Hey, you don't actually have control over me. But fine, I promise I won't bring it up again. Just once. For like, tonight. Please?"

"And why, Washington, do you want to see me in these?" Locus asked.

"...Because I think you'd look like a big teddy bear."

"SEE? I told you Wash would love it." Sharkface grinned. He tilted his head and put on his cutest, smiliest expression, knowing that Locus, from a slight angle above him, would buy it. The problem of being average was that he simply couldn't compete with Wash, but he liked how he looked, and he thought he pulled off any kind of look he wanted, from cute to cool. He was going for cute with a hint of boyish charm right then.

"It's not for a kink, I promise. Not for me, at least." Wash was quick to add. "And we're not going to laugh at you."

"Oh, I can't guarantee any of that." Sharkface blurted out, and was met with a swift kick to his ankle. "Uh - I won't laugh at you. As for the kink part, I can't really promise it won't give me a boner. You know I like you, Locus, I just want to see you a different way."

-

If there was a camera, Wash would definitely be looking at it with a deadpan expression, saying, "For Sharkface, anything can and will become a kink. And I've indulged him, for reasons I've yet to comprehend." There were so many sessions where Wash lay on his back after a hard fucking, and he wondered what, exactly, was his own damage that he was going along with Sharkface's kinks willingly. The animal ears kink was relatively tame in comparison, but it felt so ridiculous and yet so hot, that he just gave up trying to rationalize it altogether.

Life wasn't a comedy, so Wash wasn't as hyped as Sharkface was. He mostly went along with Sharkface because if he didn't, he would never end up doing anything interesting, and there was a part of him that cherished that ridiculousness in life.

Besides, he was speaking the truth when he said that Locus would look like a big teddy bear. Locus seemed intimidating to a lot of people, but that was because they didn't know him. He knew him. He thought the ears would fit him well -- because of his personality. It would be like an expression of how he was on the inside coming forward to the outside.

Locus lowered his head and looked up again, the headband now on his head.

"Okay. You're. Hngh." Sharkface lost his ability to form words. "Muh-- Guh-- Holy shit, Locus!"

Wash smiled, and almost felt something in his heart blossoming. It was different from how he envisioned it -- Locus was not cute-cute, but those round ears on top of his head was... fuzzy, and matched his brown hair very well. He did kind of look like a teddy bear. Wash went up to him, and, if he were bigger, would have taken Locus into his arms. Instead, due to physical limitations, it was the other way around.

Sharkface came forward, and couldn't seem to stop touching Locus.

"Shark, stop being so pushy." Wash warned.

"I'm not. Okay, fine. I'll have a moment to myself, just like the time you sent me that nude of yours in cat ears--"

Wash sighed.

"You posed naked for him in cat ears." Locus commented, sounding amused.

"I did, yeah." Wash replied, covering his face in his palm for a moment. "I meant to mock him, but it had the opposite effect. Then, uhm, things happened."

Of course they did. Sharkface had that effect on the other two.

"Locus." Sharkface breathed in deeply again, running his hands on Locus' arm. "Give us a kiss?"

-

Locus could not differentiate between lust or love in Sharkface's eyes, but he supposed that it was probably both, since Sharkface was both a romantic and a very sexual person in general, like Washington, but in a more fiery sort of way. He smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together, feeling indifferent yet comfortable. Sharkface's kiss was passionate; he sucked on Locus' lower lip hard, so that when they parted, Locus' cheeks were flushed, and his lips were reddened. He liked it when Sharkface was like this; it was a good trait of Shark's. He was desperately earnest, and showed it in terms of sex.

"We can head to bed if that is what you want, Sharkface." Locus said. He turned to Wash, who was standing there while they kissed, and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly, before figuring that he probably should say something to get Wash to join them. "And you?"

"Yeah." Wash smiled. He followed Locus as Sharkface led the other man to the bed with an arm linked around Locus'. "I think Sharkface really likes you in it."

"But why?" Locus asked, figuring that Wash would have an answer.

"Hey, I'm right here." Sharkface protested. Locus noticed that he acted a little differently with him than with Wash, but he could never quite put his finger on what. "Wash doesn't speak for me."

"He should." Locus teased, which prompted Shark to roll his eyes and attempt to toss him on the bed with a jerk of his body. Which worked, but only mildly, since it took Locus by surprise and he landed awkwardly, rather than forcefully, on the soft bed. He was out of breath, and frowned to indicate that he did not approve, but Sharkface was already climbing on top of him, and Washington was beside him, which was an odd combination. Washington was... being cuddly, and Sharkface seemed to want him more than he usually did (and Sharkface wanted a lot, often).

Washington, mostly, in his usual style, kept his hands to himself, but often snuggled up against him, and it was usually up to Locus to try and figure out whether or not he wanted sex, because both of them were not adept at verbal communication or flirting.

"Hmm." He looked at Wash, and then at Sharkface, gears turning in his head. Sharkface had a big grin on his face, the kind that he had when he was about to chow down on a delicious meal. "...All this because of bear ears?"

Sharkface scratched the side of his head, embarrassed. "I'll take it off--"

"No. Keep it on." Locus smiled. He wanted to see this side of Sharkface, too.

-

Wash was already turned on, but it was not from seeing Locus in bear ears-- it was from the situation, from watching two taller and more muscular men kissing each other in front of him, both of whom were undoubtedly attractive. Locus was gorgeous, with a thick set jaw and the kind of quiet stoicism that only men with substance had. Sharkface looked very different from Locus -- there was a threatening quality to him that proved ultimately untrue for people he cared about; he was cool, but dorky, a combination that amused and awed Wash at the same time.

Wash himself was slender, and if not for the other two seeming so fond of his body, he probably would not have felt any pride at all in how he looked like. No matter how much protein he ate, or how much exercise he did, his body seemed to resist bulking up at all costs. Even with the hormones that he was taking every month, his reproductive system would remind him, with the pain that it gave him, that he wasn't like them on a corporeal level, and he hated it.

Still, he was learning how to like himself, and that included his body, from the way the other two loved him. They seemed to like him, not just the way he was, but also his body, not in spite of it or because of it, but because it was a part of him. They'd had that conversation before, and it blew Wash's mind to know that this was what love was.

Locus was not particularly romantically inclined, and neither was he, but there was a kind of love between them that grew like evergreen in winter, unassuming yet steady, and that was enough. Sharkface, on the other hand, was very romantic, and would put himself through all kinds of ordeals to prove his love, but Wash had never asked that of him, which made it even more touching and awe-inspiring on another level.

He lay beside Locus for a while, cuddling him and touching him with light carresses, while Sharkface crawled on top of Locus, kissing him and rubbing their crotches against each other. He often wished that he had, instead of what he was born with, a body like theirs, and was personally unsure as to whether or not it contributed to his attraction. Their bulk made the bed shake, almost suggestively, and Wash felt his body respond to the sexual atmosphere in the air. He watched as both Sharkface and Locus unzipped, their cocks springing out to rub against each other. The easiness of this gesture made him almost envy them, as he felt his crotch grow warm from need, too.

"Wash, you think he'd like the view I get when you go down on me?" Sharkface asked, suddenly. "Come on, let's show him what we do."

Wash turned red, remembering that he had cat ears on. He nodded, and climbed down as Sharkface patted Locus on his arm, gesturing for him to sit up. He got on all fours as Sharkface fluffed up the pillows and placed them on the headboard behind Locus' back. Sharkface was already rolling up Locus' shirt so that he could play with his nipples. Locus was not particularly verbal, which made topping a particularly weird experience, but Sharkface didn't care, and that lack of shits somehow made it a lot easier for him to participate.

Wash looked up and smiled, sticking his tongue out to lick the tip of Locus' cock, before doing what he did for Sharkface when he had cat ears on.

He meowed.

He felt Locus' entire body tremor, and he saw the look of pure amusement in those eyes. Locus, bless his heart, was trying not to laugh.

"Hey!" Sharkface pinched Locus' nipples almost as punishment.

"I'm going to take these off." Wash sighed, feeling silly.

"No. Please continue, Washington." Locus replied, a smile bleeding onto his otherwise stoic face. If anything, that was one face that the man was trying very hard to control, but was betraying him nonetheless. He was definitely finding this weird.

Wash's cheeks were still red, but he looked at Locus and then at Sharkface for a moment, and realised that both of them were doing it for Sharkface. Sharkface was the one who wanted to show Locus a side of themselves that they engaged in. He was trying to share, and Locus was the kind of person who found it difficult to say no. Wash considered being the one to break this, but Locus definitely did not find this disagreeable, judging from the way he was reacting.

He pouted and squinted at Sharkface again, and got back down to business, this time, licking Locus' cock and looking up periodically to see Locus' reaction. Sharkface was toying with his nipples all this while, pinching and playing with them, and leaning down to kiss him, whispering whatever it was Sharkface did into his ear, which made Locus' cock twitch in his palms. Wash knew what Sharkface's whispers did to people (not the bad kind).

Oh, yeah, he could definitely continue.

He smiled to himself and took the large, swollen head into his mouth, until it almost hit the back of his throat and he couldn't continue farther. He wiggled his tongue needily, ready to please, bobbing his head and working his tongue as much as he could, sucking at the same time. It didn't take long for his jaw to feel tired, but he liked pleasing Locus. He sucked and sucked, his hands stroking faster and faster, until Locus' hips bucked and he let out a moan.

It was a moan that was well-earned, and Wash was almost feeling proud of himself for it, though he was also slowly being aware of the aching in his own body.

-

Sharkface wasn't quite sure where to look. Wash, with his cat ears, was adorable, and even though the meowing made Locus laugh, it certainly didn't destroy the mood. In fact, he thought that Locus was enjoying this, looking down at Wash with glazed, half-lidded eyes, his lips redder and more kissable by the moment, so Sharkface stopped what he was doing with Locus' chest and leaned down and kissed him deeply. When they parted, Locus' lips were wet and a trail of wetness dripped down his lips, and Sharkface felt what was almost a sense of triumph, knowing he'd really done it this time.

"You like it? Wash's doing this for me everyday." Well, not everyday, but close enough. "He's a needy kitten ready for your bear cock, he loves it--"

Sharkface wasn't entirely sure what he was babbling on about, but it didn't matter, because it didn't seem like Locus was listening until Sharkface said, "Kitty wash loves you, Locus. He loves your thick bear dick. Look at how he's taking it in. So deep."

A bit of a stretch, since Wash's mouth was actually too small and his gag reflex was too strong, but it didn't stop Sharkface's own mouth from running on as he continued to work the mounds on Locus' chest, watching with satisfaction at the hypnotic way Locus' belly trembled whenever he was feeling too good, whether it was from Wash's mouth, or from his own work.

"He does this for me all the time, I thought you needed to see this. Look. It's great, huh? Isn't he cute?"

When a moan escaped from Locus' mouth and Wash pulled away, Sharkface felt like he'd won. He wasn't sure what, but he'd won. He looked down, and saw that Locus was spent. Wash got up; he had something in his mouth. It was obvious enough what it was, and Sharkface pulled Wash close, eyed Locus quickly to make sure that he was watching, and stuck his tongue deep into Wash's mouth, leaning down so that it all went inside his own. He turned, showed Locus his mouth with the cum still inside, wiggled his tongue, and swallowed it.

"Tastes a bit like protein shake," Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't exactly a compliment, given how bad protein shakes tasted, but that wasn't what Sharkface meant. That part escaped Locus, who looked like he was still coming around, and Sharkface wasn't sure what to do now, since he hadn't exactly planned it out. He looked at Wash again, figuring that Locus was watching them now, relaxed and sated, and if he wanted, he could join in when he recovered.

He smiled at Wash, kissing him and touching him the way he'd touched Locus, hands everywhere over soft, welcoming skin. Wash had a different feel to him -- probably the physique -- and Sharkface reached down to brush his hands against Wash's chest, squeezing and feeling those soft mounds and their perky nipples on top like cherry on an ice cream scoop (Sharkface really just liked food, for the most part). He did what he had done to Locus a while back, this time with Washington, rolling his nipples with his fingers deftly. It was the same thing to him, but Wash was more vocal about his pleasure, and he moaned into the kisses as Sharkface pushed collar of the tank top further down so that he could have full access.

"You were such a good kitty, Wash." Sharkface babbled again, looking at those moist lips as he reached down with the other hand to squeeze his butt, rolling his hips so that his aching cock pressed against that warm, yielding body. "You like being a good kitten? That's what you are. So cute and so good. You're such a cute boy, Wash."

-

Whenever Sharkface said that, Wash's body responded. Being told that he was "such a cute boy" was like a switch that he had inside of him. The rest was hot, but it didn't do anything other than fill the silence. Sharkface touched him the same way he touched Locus, even though his body was different, and he let out a soft and needy wheeze, like all of the breath was being taken out of him.

He bit his lower lip and looked down as Sharkface reached further down, rubbing his engorged clit with a firm and exploratory hand.

There were some men who preferred their bodies to be referred to in other ways, like "dick" and "hole", but Wash wasn't one of them. While on hormones, the size of his clit had grown to resemble one, and while it would probably have made him feel better to have a dick instead of a pussy, in the end, it was what he thought he had. There were others who were like him that chose to define their bodies differently, but that had nothing to do with him. This was how he defined it for himself, and it was what he was comfortable with. His trans-ness was a part of him, and, fortunately, outside of unaccepting people, didn't cause him any more discomfort anymore.

"Shark--" He pleaded, rocking his hips against Sharkface's touch.

Sharkface's eyes were burning with lust, but he continued to say those words like he wanted Wash to want him as badly as he wanted Wash. "You're wet for me like a good little kitty, Wash. You want some of this? Some of my bear dick?"

"I do." Wash replied, softly. He wiggled as Sharkface pulled down his pants. While he was in that position, he looked up at Wash, and buried his face in Wash's chest, pressing his lips and nose against the crevice in between for a moment. Wash could feel his breath against the exposed parts of his skin, and he smiled, pressing Shark's face close against himself, holding him as Sharkface's hand reached between his thighs and Wash felt like Sharkface was jerking him off with his fingers. He moaned louder now, as the fapping sound grew wetter and wetter. He shuddered for a moment and his eyes rolled back into his head, his mind blanking out for a moment. There was a louder, wetter spurt, and Sharkface traced it down to his hole, touching it gently. "Sharkface..."

"Everyone's come now, except me." Sharkface laughed. "Wanna help me with this?"

Wash was still trying to orientate himself, pressing his thighs together so that Sharkface would stop teasing his oversensitive clit for a moment. He just came, but he wanted something more. He needed to be fucked, he needed to cum while being fucked, preferably over and over again, until his mind was completely blown. "Yes."

"You just came." Sharkface smirked up at him, and Wash nodded. "From being touched. So sensitive. I'm going to fuck you senseless, Wash. Do you want that? Do you want my bear cock?"

It was what they did every time, and the first orgasm was usually part of the foreplay; it made him wet, and Sharkface loved it when he was wet and needy. Wash bit his lower lip, since it wasn't just the two of them now, and looked at Locus again. The other man was watching them quietly, and nodded as their gaze met, as if to say "go on". Wash looked back at Sharkface and said, "Yes. I want your cock."

"Let's fuck facing Locus. Let's show him what a good kitten you are, Wash." As Sharkface said that, he rolled Wash's nipples between his fingers and gave them a good pinch.

Wash breathed in deeply and nodded. His own body felt so soft under Sharkface's touch, and he liked how it felt to be soft. He had played with Locus' nipples before, and it felt soft, too, just in a different way. Sharkface really had a thing for chests, though; he couldn't seem to take his hands off them.

The thought of being watched was humiliating yet arousing, but he did not mind because it was Locus' gaze. There was something about being the passionate requited object of desire that made him go crazy. He stepped out of his pants and faced Locus as Sharkface got behind him, reaching to squeeze his own tits and to rub his own clit lightly, smiling as he saw that Locus' cock was starting to rise, again.

-

Locus, usually, was self-conscious about the way he looked. Not because he looked bad, but because of how he was as a person. He usually preferred not to take up space or to exist at all. When his muscles weren't flexed, he felt bulky and extra. He worked out mostly to keep himself feeling more comfortable in his own body, and also because being able to command his own body and use it for something powerful was a good thing. When Sharkface and Washington worked their magic on him, it was like a form of communication where they told him, without words, that he was just fine the way he was.

He watched as Washington turned around now, his tank top still on but pulled down to the side so that his nipples could be seen, the V-shape of his crotch smooth with hints of black stubbles on it, and the way the skin colour shifted to a darker shade of brown, at the tuck near the area around his thighs, the only thing peeking out from the gap between his thighs (he stood with his legs slightly apart) was the engorged clit, which, up close, looked like a small cock. There was the smell of sex in the air, Sharkface's scent and Wash's mingling together, strong, sweet and musky. They came closer so that he could have a better view, and he, still exhausted but slowly recovering, watched as Sharkface took up position behind Washington. Wash was looking at him then, his expression probing and somehow innocent, and Locus gave him an encouraging nod.

He could hear what Sharkface was whispering into Wash's ears, but it was very muted, and he did not presume to hear every word of it.

"Say it louder," Sharkface said. "Let Locus know what you want."

Wash inhaled softly, and then, like he was gathering all the courage inside of him, proclaimed, "Sharkface, I want your cock inside my pussy! Fuck me!"

Locus had done his research, and it seemed like Wash's usage of terms was relatively rare among trans masculine people who experienced dysphoria, but Wash was allowed to call his own body by whatever nouns he wanted. He knew that Wash would never feel comfortable with them if they used it against him, and the fact that he trusted them enough to bare himself to them and use those words with them was a sign of trust that he cherished.

Sharkface smirked-- at least, knowing Sharkface, he would like to think it was a smirk, but it was really more like a delighted child at a an all-you-can-eat chocolate fondue party (Sharkface really, really did like food). He was far more innocent than he pretended to be; both of them were. He whispered dirty, filthy things into Wash's ears, things that would sound ridiculous if it didn't make Locus' own cock ache as well. He was telling Wash how hard he was going to fuck him, how much Wash was going to cum, and how he was going to fill Kitty up with his sperm, how he was going to "breed" him like a real cat, and what a handsome father he would be, pregnant with their children.

There was a stirring inside of Locus as he thought about it, Wash taking Sharkface's load inside of that tight little hole after a good pounding, on a viscereal level.

Realistically, they had a talk about it before; Wash had not known that unprotected sex even while on hormones carried with it a risk of pregnancy, because hormones were not contraception, and his medical provider did not explain much of anything to him besides making him sign a consent form. Locus, being merticulous, looked it up when it occurred to him, but by then they had already fucked raw on the assumption that there would be no fertility involved. Afterwards, they used condoms for a while, at least, until Sharkface brought up the idea of starting a family, and Wash decided to leave it to chance. There was serious talk about whose baby it could be, whether or not Wash would be able to deal with going off hormones if he was pregnant, and the chances of impregnation, and the three of them agreed that it would be fine for the baby's to be any of theirs, so long as they all had a hand in raising it together.

Once the topic was brought up, Sharkface and Washington had been going at it like rabbits, which was a relief for Locus, since he placed much less emphasis on sex than the other two did. He had his "shot" at it, occasionally, usually on Wash's or Sharkface's initiation, but all of that was not certain. What was certain was that they would be together.

Wash's moans filled the air, as did the sound of flesh slapping against flesh -- hot, raw, and passionate. Locus found his breaths getting deeper and deeper, as he reached down to palm himself gently, mostly to alleviate the ache rather than to get off.

-

Thrust after thrust after thrust, Wash's felt as if he was about to be fucked out of his mind. Sharkface held onto his hips with one hand, alternately squeezing one of his tits, and when Wash stopped rubbing his own clit, Sharkface's hand filled in the gap. There was never a moment without such intense pleasure, and Sharkface fucked him through his orgasm, stopping only to cherish the way his pussy spasmed around his dick.

He was moaning and keening, his voice sounding as if it was not his own. They had been doing this enough, from this position, where Sharkface and himself could pretend that the world could see their love (they were indoors and alone-- it was their favourite fantasy) from the window of their apartment (they couldn't, not from that angle). Sharkface's balls smacked against the bottom of his buttcheeks, and the wetness of his pussy dripped down and between his thighs, making obscene sounds in the enclosed room.

Sharkface was groaning into his ear, pausing when his cock was starting to pulse, all the while keeping it in. He was edging closer and closer to the final orgasm, which was how he lasted so long.

Locus was, by then, already hard, and Wash licked his lips, happy that Locus was liking what he saw. Being wanted by two good people in a society that told him he wasn't was beautiful; he had never felt happier then.

"Sharkface-- cum inside me..." Wash moaned, feeling himself get closer and closer to the final orgasm that would send him over the edge and make him so exhausted that he would be ready to fall asleep almost immediately.

"Wait," Sharkface grunted. He stopped for a moment, and slipped his cock out of Wash, making him whine quietly. "Locus?"

Locus raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Wash wiggled, reaching down to touch himself. He took Sharkface's hand and brought him to Locus, and he had an idea.

-

Locus got up, still stroking his cock. Wash got Sharkface to lie on the bed, propped up on a gentle incline of pillows, and began to lower himself onto that cock, his legs spread so that Locus could see everything; how he took in Sharkface, how the girth of Sharkface's dick spread his pussy wide and the tip of his clit brushed against Sharkface's cock as it entered him.

Sharkface, though, never really followed instructions well; it wasn't long until he pulled Wash down onto him, held him against his own body tightly, and began to pound Wash hard from below, his legs still spread wide. Locus' eyes slipped shut for a moment as he felt his own orgasm near, but he stopped pumping himself and went up to Wash, to touch him and make him feel better. Sharkface's hand reached down to rub Wash's clit again, and Locus came up because he knew that Wash, like him, was very sensitive on the chest, and it made him cum all the harder with all of his erogenous zones "attacked".

Wash's moans turned into whimpers, and again into moans, and it was clear that he was nearing his orgasm. Locus watched as those eyes glazed over, that body spread and vulnerable, and there was that telling, final tremble, as Sharkface's pounding grew slower, like he was milking out the last of the pleasure from Wash's pussy. He slipped out, Wash lying against him, two bodies exhausted and worn.

Sharkface could barely move, but they looked at him, and Wash opened his mouth, and spread his legs.

"Locus... You're hard. I can still go on."

Locus would have hesitated if he didn't already know that Wash was hypersexual and had the stamina of a bull. He didn't ask how Wash developed it; he didn't seem the sort, and Wash definitely wasn't proud of it; it was just how he was. Every one had their own past, just like him, and Locus was happy for Wash that he found someone who could keep up with him.

"I'll help," Sharkface chimed in from below, reaching up tiredly to rub Wash's nipples and squeeze his tits. "Locus-- We've got ourself a horny little kitty here, he wants to be bred by you."

Locus bit his lip so that he didn't show his amusement this time. Wash looked so cute, and it was true that the animal ears seemed to add a bit of a flavour to what would otherwise be any other kind of sex.

He hesitated. "You're a good cat, Washington. I will take you, now."

He could hear Sharkface gasp and Wash moan. It was a good choice of words, he thought.

-

Sharkface loved touching things in general; he loved fire and passion, and he loved cool things. He liked feeling Wash like this, so soft and yielding, so tired yet willing and able to go on. Even though he couldn't get it up any longer, he gathered what was left of his conscious mind to reach around, to rub Wash's clit the way he did while he was fucking him, hard and fast, while rolling his nipples with the other hand, a method that he knew was a sure way to get Wash to cum. And if Wash came, then Locus would, too-- Locus was the sort that got off from pleasing his partners more than from being pleased himself.

He looked down, but all he could see was Wash's head, both of his hands up in the air, and both of Wash's tits jiggling. Then, the movement stopped, and Locus leaned down so that he was looking at both of them closer.

Locus propped himself up with one hand, using the other to brush away Wash's hair from his face, to touch his cheek in a nonsexual way, and then to touch Sharkface's shoulder.

That gesture was so kind, it made Sharkface smile.

Then the rocking continued.

-

Wash let out a soft groan. He had spread his pussy to invite Locus closer, and he reached in with a finger to touch the entrance of his hole. Sharkface's cum was sticky and wet, and he stirred it a little; it was a thick mess down there, and he looked at it, and, without even thinking, licked it. The aftermath of a creampie was always satisfying; he didn't know why, it just was.

It didn't take long till Locus was inside of him. Even with two other men like this, one of them playing with his nipples and rubbing his clit so hard that it almost felt like torture, he felt like it was probably impossible for him to cum anymore. But to him and Shark, that was a challenge; going on was a challenge, and a promise of an orgasm so good that it would blow his mind and ruin him utterly (at least until after he got a nap).

As Locus' cock pushed up against his cervix, it ached; it was larger than Sharkface's cock, but he thought of the days when Sharkface would say that his cervix and cocktip were kissing, and he looked into Locus' face, reaching up to brush his cheek lightly, before reaching back down to rub his own other neglected nipple.

He smiled, and said what Sharkface always said. "Your cock is kissing me on the inside, Locus."

"Washington--" Locus looked confused for a moment, and then turned red, and leaned down to kiss him hard on his lips, before resuming to pound him inside his tight little cunt. Wash's pussy squeezed down as he neared another orgasm, this time truly against his control, as Sharkface's "assault" against his clit was merciless. "..Then I will kiss you more on the inside." He paused, and added, "...Kitty."

Wash managed a smile, before his lips began to mouth words like love and cock and cum. He didn't know what he was saying anymore, and Sharkface whispered into his ear, and he shouted Sharkface's name, too, and Locus' name, and--

He lifted his legs a little and there was a wet spurting sound as he came hard, onto Locus' cock. Locus' pounding and Sharkface's hand didn't stop, and the orgasm felt like it was going on for far too long, almost until it was raw and oversensitive, but his pussy continued to pulse and his hole continued to feel good, squeezing down on that girth, and his vision blurred, and his mind went completely blank, and he felt himself melting away as Locus pushed in one last time, spilled his seed inside of him, and, unlike Sharkface, stayed in there without moving, only pulling out when he had regained his breath.

-

Locus turned to Sharkface, whose head was resting against his shoulder. "Sharkface, I have a question."

"What's that?" Sharkface asked, curious.

"When you use panda ears, do you tell Wash that he loves your... 'panda cock?'"

Somehow, Sharkface felt like he was being incinerated.

"He just says, 'bear cock.'" Wash contributed flatly, as he lazily nuzzled his face in Locus' chest the way Sharkface had done to him earlier, pressing his lips and nose against it and making a soft, satisfied sound.

The magic of the afterglow was that words said while one was aroused usually sounded ridiculous after the act itself. Sharkface buried his face into the pillows and groaned loudly, while the other two laughed.


End file.
